A Chance Meeting
by Ellizilla
Summary: This is about JJ and Will starting from Jones and then till present. The first chapter is the club scene in 2x15 but instead of the two random guys playing darts, it's Will and Charlie Luvet. It's rated M just in case, I will warn at the beginning of the chapter if there is anything really explicit happens in the chapter. Sorry I suck at summaries. Will include whole team.


I don't own Criminal Minds

 **JJ's POV**

* * *

It was Friday night, and we had just finished a case when Derek suggested that we all hit the bar. So as Aaron went to pick up Haley we all went home to change into our normal clothes. Once we all met up at the bar, Derek left right away to go dance with the ladies like the player he is. As I went up to the bar to get myself a beer, something in the corner caught my eye, and I immediately knew what I was gonna do for the night. Paying for my beer, I walked over to the dart board and saw two guys playing together. As I got closer, I could make out the slightly shorter guy and let me tell you, he is gorgeous. The light brown hair contrasting nicely with the deep cerulean eyes, the slight stubble pronouncing the strong jawline. The taller of the two wasn't too bad looking either with his dark brown hair and friendly face. Standing off to the side I say the shorter one step up and throw. _Bullseye! This may be more of a challenge than I thought._ As they came up to collect their darts, I yelled to them to be heard over the natural bar noise.

"Hey boys! You got room for one more?"

The short guy looked at his friend, having a silent discussion with him before walking over to me. As he got closer I could tell he was even more handsome than I originally thought.

"Yeah we got room for one more Cher, come'on over and we'll do introductions." _Oh god, he has an accent, he just broke my hotness meter_. Walking closer to the dart board, we met up with his friend.

" Well Cher, my names Will and this is my buddy Charlie and might I say, it sure is a pleasure to meet ya."

"My name's JJ," I told them, shaking their hands."Now I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you two from? I can hear the southern accent."

Will laughed. _God even his laugh is sexy, can he get any hotter?_

"Nice detective skills Cher, we're from New Orleans just up here visiting my sister and Charlie decided to tag along."

After we had finished our introductions, we started up the game. I walked up to the line and threw my first dart. _Thunk!_ The dart hit the outside bullseye. I looked back at the boys and smirked at their surprised faces.

"Well Billy boy, you might have some actual competition for once!" Charlie laughed out. The rest of my darts weren't too good but they weren't that bad either. Between the three of us Will and I were the closest to zero, him at 33 and myself at 20. We were going back and forth, going over our numbers too many times to count. Eventually I hit the 20 and beat both of them.

"Oh! Another one bites the dust!" I yell out, throwing my hands up in the air. As Charlie goes over to get the darts Will leans over to me.

"Now Cher, ya wanna tell me how ya got so good at this?"

"Well where I grew up darts was like a national sport, we were too small to have a bowling alley, so we had darts." As Charlie walked back over to us he said something.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked

"I was just telling Billy boy here that you're a keeper, anyone that can beat him at darts has to be his soul mate, whether boy or girl," Charlie laughed out.

"Hey now Charlie, don't get me wrong, but I like women too much to give them up," Will told Charlie, winking at me at the end.

"Well it's a good thing our little JJ her is a girl then ain't it?"

"It sure is, bud," Will said giving me a genuine smile that made my stomach flutter.

 _What the fuck was that? My stomach fluttered? Damn I haven't even know this guy an hour and I'm already falling for him._ My phone ringing broke me out of my reverie. Looking at it, I saw that it was work. _Damn it!_

"Oh! Sorry boys! You're gonna have to find someone else to humiliate you." I patted them on the shoulders as I walked away taking the phone call.

Once I had gathered the rest of the team and we were on our way to the airport I couldn't help but think about the two guys from New Orleans, specifically Will. I wish I had asked for his number, because I know there is a good chance that I will never see those two again.

* * *

Hey guys, this is gonna be about JJ and Will and their whole relationship starting from Jones, I just liked the club scene and thought it would be an interesting twist to add in before Jones. I will probably change things up a bit, with how JJ acts with Will in "In Heat". But yea read to find out more.


End file.
